Cybeleans (Species)
The Cybelean people originate from the Delta Quadrant on a planet called Cybelea I. After the change to weed out males from the population, they moved to another planet known as Cybelea II. Much is unknown about the planet itself or the condition of it, other than they were not native to Cybelea II. The existence of Cybeleans in the Alpha Quadrant is thanks for the arrival of Questa Damar CP/Questa Damar in a time capsule, c. 2374. They are a unique species created by Renee (Author). *List of all Cybeleans Physical Appearances Generally seen as Vulcanoid, they have pointed ears however are smaller in statue and build. A Cybelean has a short life expectancy that is intricately related to the number of offspring they have. Generally, Cybeleans will become fertile at the age of 12 and will live until approximately 25 years old if they never have children. The birth of one child will give them another 20 years on their life (enough time to raise that child and see them off on their own). Biology A general life expectancy of Cybeleans is about 45-50 years old; however, if the birth of children is coordinated well, a Cybelean could possibly live to be 60. A trademark of the species is they have been genetically manipulated to only produce female offspring using DNA and not sperm; therefore when a Cybelean woman has intercourse with a male the male's species will not be reflected in the newborn child. Any form of DNA (male or female) can impregnant a Cybelean. Often, they use condoms as a form of birth control. In certain Cybeleans, the third child they produce will look exactly the same as the mother, in hopes of continuing a specific line of genetics. This is the case between Questa, Lali Richardson/Lali Greenwood and Amara Greenwood. Some advancements have been made in Future Plots with Merik Evek innovative genetic techniques and has made hybrid Cardassian/Cybelean males through invitro-fertilization. Cybeleans would not generally have more than 3 children; however, as it is seen with Questa Damar, the species is so fertile, being able to have children every months. A gestation period is five months and little time is required after birth to have another; however, as with most other species, Cybeleans do reach menopause and at that point become unable to get pregnant, indicating the nearing of their expiration period. Also, even though a Cybelean can have a child every 5 to 6 months, their bodies do have a limit of how many it can safely birth. The number is anywhere between 12 to 15, as it would all depend on the woman, their life-style, situation of the pregnancy, etc. The higher the number of children she may have affects her health and as with any normal woman her reproductive system. As much as scientists tried to avoid the birth of males, there is a very small change that it is still possible as it was seen with Questa, having a male child on her 14th pregnancy. The chance of a Cybelean having a boy is approximately 10-20%, and only when the woman has had more than 12 children, as it was never tested in the Cybelean community and as such this is a species flaw. Male Cybeleans are infertile and are only capable of having weaker empathic abilities than their female counterparts. Because Cybeleans depend so much in their mental abilities, any mental or biological altering substance can harm them, causing severe illness , comas, or even death. Cybeleans cannot drink caffeine, alcohol, or eat foods such as chocolate. Because of their systems, they are unable to be sedated or receive pain killers. Natural births are the standard, and on rare ocassions they can have a c-section, but these are very dangerous and painful as they need to be done without anesthesia. Some natural remedies can be used to help minor illnesses such as colds, headaches, or even birth, but most involve a combination with meditation. Culture and Society Originally, the Cybelean culture had males who were mostly subservient. They often had behavior troubles and often out of control abilities. Deciding to have a cleansing, scientists manipulated their own genetics in order to breed out males from the population. Moving from Cybelea I to Cybelea II the latter was mostly the altered species, growing in an all female society. Cybeleans would never marry, choosing to have their children with a donor and move on without male influence in their lives. By law, Cybeleans could only have 3 children at most and only a select few. On Cybelean, strict rules dictated how many children one could have and for the most part it was tied to a caste system. As such only a select few had the opportunity to give up to 3 children - those being the ones needed to continue the special genetic code. For the most part Cybleans only had 1 child, and a few were not allowed to have any at all. Abilities Every Cybelean has a specific mental ability. Most range from strong telepathy and empathy to more advanced abilities such as pryokinesis, clairvoyance, telekinesis, temperature control and touching an object to read its history. They are all telepathic on some level and in the mUniverse they are highly valued for their strong and often extremely dangerous abilities. Category:Species Information